His Loyal Friend
by licorice-bear
Summary: Perry just rolled his eyes. He wasn’t sure Heaven existed but he sure as hell didn’t believe that Newbie was going to end up being reincarnated.
1. Chapter 1

His Loyal Friend

**Disclaimer:** I don't own [Scrubs]. I wish I did.

**Note:** Slightly AU if you know what's going to happen during Season 8.

Forty was too young for anyone to go, let alone someone who was as loved and respected as he was. Perry looked around the funeral parlor that was obviously way too crowded to see retired doctors, former patients, hell people he didn't even recognize were there to pay respects.

"I think Bambi would've loved to have seen how many people cared about him." Carla was standing directly behind the older doctor, holding her daughter Izzy's hand while she held her son on her opposite hip.

"Oh I'm sure the kid would've loved to have seen all these people weeping over him."

"All of this is going to catch up with you sooner or later. What with Jordan leaving you-"

"You mind not discussing my business at his damn funeral? Which by the way it is MY business not YOUR business so go cluck somewhere else." Perry smiled in triumph as he heard the Latina nurse huff under her breath, knowing full well she was about to turn around and storm off… And he was right though he forgot to add the obvious cursing in Spanish.

His eyes continued to roam over the room as he saw the kids various interns over the years. They were all lined up in front of the casket: Lonnie, Slagathor, Boone, Denise even Keith was there.

Denise had a look of indifference on her face while the other interns were obviously holding back tears. "Yeah it sucks you're dead. I mean you were practically the only person in that dump I didn't hate. Don't expect me to get all misty eyed though, I'm sure you know me better than that. I am gonna miss you so maybe if there is a heaven and they actually let me in-" She paused and took a deep breath. "Now see what the hell you made me do? I'm getting choked up." With that, Denise stormed out of the parlor leaving the other interns sobbing.

Perry almost couldn't believe the icy she-man had actually managed to show some vulnerability. He watched as florists continued to add to the already insane amount of flowers all around the casket.

The casket. God he was such a wimp. He'd been there for over an hour and not ONCE had gone up to it to pay his final respects. Maybe it was because he was sure if he went up to the casket the kid would jump up and throw his arms around him in a hug. Then Perry would've had to break the kids neck, though he was sure he would've thought it was worth it. He inched up a little closer to the casket leaning again the wall. That wasn't the real reason though.

Perry knew if he went up there it would only solidify the thought in his mind, reality would come cra- Holy hell was that the… the… JANITOR?

He was dressed nicely, in a suit, something not many people saw. Lady was by his side clutching his arm as he stood there and stared at the casket. "Well JD, I'm sorry we never really got along. Despite all the torture I put you through I did really like you. It was fun, like a game and you never tried to turn me in that I know of. Goodbye." He started to walk away before turning to look at him one last time. "Oh by the way, I changed the lock on your locker. I didn't even look at the combination so it'll be awhile before they ever clean it out." His wife patted him on the shoulder before they took a seat at the back of the room.

"Hey Dr. C! What are you doing here?"

"Ed?" Perry rolled his eyes. "I'm surprised you got out of bed this early in the morning."

"Had to come pay my respects. You know how hard it is to get an ER shift covered?"

"You're working in an Emergency Room?"

"Yup over at St. Teresa's Clinic a couple of counties over." Ed patted Perry on the shoulder. "I can't stay long though, I promised I'd work at least half my shift."

Perry retreated to another room across the hall. Usually this funeral parlor had at least two funerals going at once but the entire place was full of people wanting to say…

He hadn't once thought it. Even when they gave him the news that he was- the thought never came. Using words like gone, death, goodbye… The past few days he couldn't bring himself to even think it, let alone say it.

It angered him that no one had thought to call to inform him that the accident had happened.

**Five Days ago…**

Perry had been away that weekend at a conference out in Vegas. When he came back Monday morning he was greeted by a hospital full of solemn faces.

He'd wondered why no one would even make eye contact with him as he walked to his office. But he knew something was wrong. That's when he saw Barbie walking out of a room trembling as she quietly sobbed. Next thing Perry knew he was rushing down the hallway and flinging open the door and the site made him feel ill.

JD hooked up to just about every machine in the hospital, a tube down his throat as the heart monitors beeped out a slow and getting slower rhythm. His face was bruised and scratched his arm had a cast on it, obviously it was broken.

"JD was going for a walk Saturday." Perry turned to see Carla standing in the doorway. "A drunk driver was being chased by the police and he hopped the curb and hit him." She walked in with tears threatening to spill over as she put a hand on his shoulder. "We thought everything was going to be okay but tests came back and he's brain-"

"Don't finish that sentence!" Perry snarled as he jerked away from the nurse's touch. "Why the hell didn't anyone call me?" He didn't care that he was openly upset, he'd never expected to deal with this. He was 15 years older than the kid. "Well? Why? I was only at a stupid conference, it's not like there are a million of them every year I could've gone to."

"When he first came in it seemed like it was nothing serious, maybe he'd be out a few days but after the scan this morning-"

"So now what?"

"Elliot agreed to pull the plug, she's just working up the courage to do it."

Perry didn't say another word, instead he walked out of the room and looked right at Elliot who was being comforted by Turk. He wanted to say something, he really did. But, when she looked at him huge blue eyes, red rimmed and full of tears… He couldn't and he turned on his heels setting a land speed record as he bolted for his office, locking the door behind him.

His ritual for the next days consisted of him getting into the hospital and into his office as fast as he could. No matter how long he stayed there he hardly ever left the room and drowned himself in paperwork. He didn't even come out when Elliot decided to pull the- Of course at night he repeated the ritual in reverse trying to get out as fast he could adding on downing a half bottle of scotch. Wake up repeat. Unfortunately by day three there was no more paper work and he had to leave the office to eat seeing as how nothing had went into his stomach except for water and scotch.

"Dr. Cox." Turk just happened to step in behind him at the lunch. "No one's seen you for a few days and we-"

"Listen Ghandi I'm not in the mood to chit chat today, so let me get my lunch and eat it in peace."

"Elliot wanted me to tell you when and where the funeral is being held."

"I'll be working, I'm sure 90 percent of the hospital will want to go so someone has to be here to-"

"You have to know about all the shift switching that's going on so as many people can go to JD's lay-"

"ENOUGH!" Perry was right up in his face nose to nose. "I'm gonna set some ground rules for the next couple of days. I don't want YOU or any other member of the Get-A-Long Gang to speak to me AT ALL. In fact tell everyone you come across that I don't want to be bothered unless the hospital is burning down." He jerked his tray down the line cutting a few astonished doctors before paying and leaving.

**Back to present…**

"I thought you weren't coming?" Turk had a slight smirk on his face as if he had been certain the whole time that he would show up.

"I hadn't planned on it but I actually ran out of paperwork to do." There was one bit of information that he had to share with him. "I'm not sure why I feel the need to tell you this but… The board is already badgering me to look for a replacement Residency Director."

"You'd think they could wait for everyone to stop grieving first?"

"I told 'em I was working on it. In fact I worked on it yesterday when I considered giving the position to the Janitor."

"What?"

"I didn't tell them I was seriously working on it."

"Have you gone up and said goodbye yet?" The silence was all the answer he needed. "You know it would mean a lot to him. And you can finally tell him you're proud of him or however you really feel and not feel-"

"I'm good Ghandi."

It was then that Elliot came up holding a five year old girl with long black hair and big blue eyes. "The service is starting in a couple of minutes guys." She looked at Perry as she bounced the girl. "Thank you for coming Dr. Cox."

The little girl in her arms waved at him. "Hi Dr. Cox! Daddy's nappin'!"

He could feel the pang of sorrow in his heart. This little girl would have barely any memories of her father. "Oh... yeah?" God it came out almost as a choked sob.

"Uncle Dan said Daddy's nappin' so he won't be tired when he gets to Heaven."

Elliot looked perplexed. "When did you talk to Uncle Dan?"

"When I brushed my teeth over at Aunt Carla's. He was really dirty, he was takin' a bath all week."

Perry rolled his eyes, big surprise there. "Old habits are hard to break."

The little girl started to squirm in Elliot's hands. "Mommy! I want down!" The little girl was placed on the floor and she tugged on Perry's hand.

"Elliot." Kim had just gotten in with Sam. The boy looked like his father as well.

JD's daughter tugged at his hand again. "Dr. Cox?"

He looked down at the girl eyes wide with curiosity. "Yeah?"

"Why is everyone sad? Mommy won't tell me."

"You're daddy is going away."

"He'll come back right?"

Perry swallowed back rising emotions he wasn't about to break down in front of everyone in the funeral home, including the kids. "No. He's not."

"Why?"

"Once you go to Heaven you can't come back." It wasn't that Perry necessarily believed in heaven but this was a five year old child asking him these questions. He'd learned his lesson with Jack not to treat kids like adults.

"Carol." Elliot grabbed her daughter's hand. "Stop asking Dr. Cox so many questions." She looked up at Perry who had obviously been emotionally shaken by the experience, he was having a harder time keeping himself composed especially at the girls name.

**Five years ago…**

JD and Elliot had been arguing over the name of the child for the past three months.

"Listen Elliot I'm sorry but I don't like the name Madison."

"You didn't like Celeste, Arriana, Kayley or Nidia either."

"It's because the names are too weird."

"Oh! This coming from a guy whose son has the middle name Gilligan."

"I told you I lost a bet to Turk."

Perry had finally had enough of it and actually stepped in. "Listen Newbie with as little interest I have in your personal life, I have to say the bickering here is driving me insane. Pick a damn name."

Elliot screamed as another contraction hit her. "FINE! YOU'RE OBVIOUSLY THE EXPERT ON GIRLS NAME SO YOU NAME HER!"

Perry flicked his nose and prepared to go off on a rant when Elliot screamed again. "Well, Banshee Barbie why don't you do with something simple like Janice or Carol?"

JD cracked a smile. "Carol, I like that."

Elliot glared at JD. "The middle name will be Celeste." She had his hand in a death grip and he started crying.

"ALRIGHT!"

**Back to the present…**

The sound of an organ plucked Perry from his thoughts and he found a seat off to the side. The minister started speaking but he wasn't paying attention. In fact he pretty much knew all that was being said was what he already knew.

JD was compassionate man, a great doctor, a good friend and a devoted husband, father, brother and son. Anyone that spent 10 minutes with him would've known that.

"If you're trying to hide whatever it is that you're feeling, you're doing a horrible job Perry."

He turned around and saw Kelso sitting directly behind him. "Bob? I didn't think you could collect pure souls."

"You're not fooling anyone you know. I saw it when you were talking to Dr. Dorian's daughter. All it'll take is one thing to put you over the edge and you'll be breaking down like everyone else in this place."

"Bob do you have to do this on today of all days?"

"Now would anyone like to say a few words?"

A few of JD's intern's came up and said a few words about what a great teacher… one even used the word MENTOR to describe JD. Then Turk of course, the man was a fountain talking about his beloved "Vanilla Bear". Dan and Carla also said a few words while Elliot sobbed holding her daughter and Carla's son on her lap.

The service flew by before everyone was getting ready to leave for the graveyard. People were filing out of the funeral home slowly all taking the time to give Elliot, Dan and Turk their condolences.

That just left Perry and Bob. "Are you just going to sit there?"

"You know I'm old. I need someone to help me up."

"You're only 6000 years old Bobbo you're fine."

"Why are you still here?"

"I'm waiting for everyone to leave."

Kelso got up from his seat and patted him on the shoulder. "Perry, I know we haven't exactly gotten along-"

"Understatement."

"I know you're hurting and if you don't say goodbye to Dr. Dorian it won't get any better." With that he slowly walked out of the room leaving Perry staring up at the empty casket.

He took a deep breath before finally getting up and ever so slowly making his way to the casket. Perry couldn't help but notice how peaceful the kid looked and thought that maybe he was just off in his own little fantasy realm. He stood there staring for a long time at this man who at looked to him for guidance, who thought of him as a father figure and hell even a superhero. He looked around the room making sure no one could see or hear him before turning his attention back to JD.

"I feel absolutely ridiculous doing this Claudia so you'd better be for real here. You knew I never hated you, hell I've told you that on a few occasions." He paused and shrugged. "Okay so maybe this is the first time I've said it when I haven't had half a bottle of Johnny Walker in me, but I mean it Newbie. I've told you before I was proud of you, yet for whatever reason you kept pushing to hear it come out of me more. Honestly I've said it to you more times than my dad ever said it to me so you should've been happy. And I know where ever you are, if you are anywhere, you're screaming 'are you gonna miss me?' at the top of your lungs."

Perry stopped and took a deep breath looking down at his shoes. He didn't look up at the casket. "Yeah I will miss you. I'll miss how you always try to be a hard ass when I'm being stubborn about something at the hospital. And hell, I'll even miss it when you tilt your head and go off into fantasy-land." He looked up at the casket fighting back tears. "Goodbye JD."

He skipped the burial and headed straight to the bar. Drowning his sorrow in alcohol so he could go back to being mean and pissy Dr. Cox the next morning sounded like a good plan to him. And it was going good until JD's friends silently filed one by one into the bar.

Carla chose a table not far away from Perry. "I wish Elliot could've come."

"It was a good idea to let her babysit." Turk waved his hand as Dan entered the bar. "All those kids around'll keep her mind off of missing JD for a little while."

Perry could imagine Elliot surrounded by kids acting so sickeningly happy and sweet one would think she was planning on kidnapping the group of kids and raising them on an island somewhere. "Wouldn't surprise me at all." He saw out of the corner of his eye that a bar maid walked by with a tray full of appletinis. Dear God he was still drinking those things?

Janitor sat down at the table shocking everyone. "I felt a little sad and decided to hang out with you guys."

"Dr. Cox?" Carla had turned around in her chair to face the older doctor. "You wanna join us?"

"No thank you Carla."

"Come on Coxy."

"I said no Captain Bubblebeard."

"I'm out of the tub, it's Dan now."

"Yeah don't care."

Turk raised the incredibly girly drink up in the air. "To my Vanilla Bear." Everyone followed raising there glasses.

"To Bambi."

"To Johnny."

"To Scooter."

They clinked their glasses together and downed the drinks before staying in silence for a little while. Perry listened in on the conversation once they felt the moment of silence was over.

"So Chris what was the plan you two had when you got to heaven?"

"We're meeting at the milkshake pool near the-" Turk looked nervously over at his wife. "The special cloud."

"I know about the lesbian cloud Turk."

The Janitor shook his head. "I don't think he's in Heaven. I believe he's been reincarnated. It's part of my religious beliefs."

Carla looked at him puzzled. "I thought you were part of the Norse Religion."

"No I'm Buddhist. And we believe that a soul gets reborn so they can learn lessons and eventually they reach Nirvana."

Perry just rolled his eyes. He wasn't sure Heaven existed but he sure as hell didn't believe that Newbie was going to end up being reincarnated. "Alright I've had enough of the Theology discussion. I'll see you all at work tomorrow." He threw his money up on the counter.

It was only when Perry was in the sanctuary of his apartment did he finally let a few tears slip out.

*------xxx---xxx

Ended on a sad note huh? Actually this whole fic is kinda on the sad side. 

The next chapter just to let you know is jumping ahead a whole year.


	2. Chapter 2

His Loyal Friend

**Disclaimer:** I don't own [Scrubs]. I wish I did.

**Note:** Slightly AU if you know what's going to happen during Season 8.

**I'm sorry I made everyone cry. :'( This chapter will be somewhat on a happier note… I only say somewhat.**

A year later and things had somewhat gotten back to normal at Sacred Heart. The void left by John Dorian was still noticeable as the staff went about their day. Perry thought as little about the deceased doctor as he could, but his thoughts tended to wander towards his fallen protégé no matter how hard he tried.

Especially today of all days. The year had pretty much flown by and Perry as usual had thrown himself into his work even staying long after he was supposed to be at home.

And speaking of home he couldn't quite figure out why Carol Dorian was currently sitting on the couch in his office as he walked in. "How did you get in here?"

"Janitor let me in." Carol had her long black hair up in braided pigtails in a little sailor dress and patent leather shoes. "I don't like day care."

"Does the nice lady at day care know you're here?"

"Nope!"

Perry sat down at his desk and picked up a few files. He'd stayed late the night before and managed to get almost all of his paper work and red tape garbage done two days early. "And why did you come here instead of going with your mom?"

"She was sad this morning and won't talk to me. Daddy use ta come here a lot so I wanted to be here."

Perry almost dropped the folder, this was one of the reason he avoided the girl. She looked JD, she acted like JD and she was even getting attached to him… Just like JD. Carol would often run right up to him whenever she saw him and start rambling about typical kids stuff.

Once when Elliot had brought her in the Doctor's Lounge before dropping her off at daycare, the girl even jumped right up into his lap while he was looking over paper work on the couch.

"Carol I think you need to go back to daycare. God only knows with how neurotic Mama Barbie is she'll have the local police, S.W.A.T, FBI, CIA and Homeland Security combing every city block looking for you."

"I wanna stay here."

"Either you leave on your own or I'll pick you up and drag you back down to daycare myself."

"NO!"

Perry slammed his fists on the desk before getting up and walking towards the now pouting and whining little girl. Carol had her knees to her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs. "Carol, let's go." His voice was a little too firm for the six year old and as she let out another loud whine as he picked up off the couch and slung her over his shoulder.

"Please Dr. Cox? I don't wanna go back to day care!"

Perry opened his office door and stepped out into the hallway with the girl pounding on his back. "I'm not going to have a six-year-old running around my hospital, end of story."

"Dr. Cox!" Carla stepped out from behind the Nurse's Station. "What are you doing?"

"We have an escapee."

"Aunt Carla tell him I don't wanna go back to Day Care!" Carol reached out for the nurse and even started to turn on the water works.

"Give me her!" Carla snatched the girl out of Perry's grasp and soothed her hair. "It's okay Niña, Aunt Carla has you." She glared at the doctor. "Why would you take her back to day care?"

Perry scratched his head obviously puzzled. "Excuse me? Oh I'm sorry maybe it's because that's where she supposed to be?"

"The other kids make fun of her every time she's there."

"What? Why?"

"Let's just say she picked up one of her Daddy's most famous traits."

"Kids daydream all the time."

"How many of them blurt out something random when they're done?"

Carol rubbed her eyes and buried her head in Carla's shoulder. "They think I'm weird."

"Sweetheart with who your parents are there was never a chance for you to be anything near normal."

Carla slapped him in the shoulder. "Dr. Cox! You're not helping!"

"Does Barbie know about this?"

"Yes but she wants Carol close by at all times. She won't take her somewhere else or get a babysitter."

"Is that why you sent her to my office?"

"I didn't send her to your office. I told her to go to the Doctor's Lounge, that's where she's been going the past few weeks."

"Past few weeks? You mean this is a reoccurring thing?" Perry shook his head. "I'm gonna have a talk with-" He paused to think about the name of the woman in day care.

"Patty."

"I knew that." He took the girl out of Carla's arms and sat her on the ground. "Come on, you're coming with me." He lead the girl down the hallway towards the elevators as they stepped in he looked down at her. "If I told someone they had two weeks to find other employment opportunities what would say that meant?"

Carol looked up at him with wide eyes. "They're fired?"

"Good job." Perry pressed the button and waited for the elevator to reach the second floor. When the doors reopened they were directly across the hall from daycare. He opened the door leading the girl inside.

The woman in charge of watching all of the children was sound asleep in the corner of the room while the children played loudly. A hush came over them all when they saw Carol and her guest. Perry made his way over to the sleeping caretaker and watched her for a second before letting out an ear splitting whistle.

"What- I what-" She looked over at a very unhappy Chief of Medicine. "Dr. Cox! I was just resting my eyes-"

"Yeah uh huh." Perry flicked his nose and crossed his arms.

"Uuuummmmm! You're in TROUBLE!" Carol sang from behind the doctor.

"Funny story, I go into my office to see Carol here sitting on my couch, which is funny because my office is up on the third floor. Then, she refuses to come back here and starts kicking and screaming when I try to bring her back. And I had one of the nurses tell me that the other kids have been teasing her and I got to wondering… What kind of person is running this joint down here and it looks like I got my answer. Did you even know that she was leaving halfway through the day?"

"Well- I- no."

"That's the answer I expected. Now, I'm going to be fair about this. You have roughly two weeks to find other employment opportunities."

Patty stood up from the chair. "What?"

"That means he's firing you." Carol chirped.

Perry patted the girl on her head. "Maybe I should have her run the place. She's obviously smarter than you and she's six." He turned to leave thinking that she'd stay in the room with the other kids but he soon felt a tugging on his lab coat. "What?"

"I wanna come with you."

"No. I took care of the babysitter now stay here." Perry looked at some of the older children in the room who were whispering to each while looking Carol. A few even pointed and laughed at her. "On second thought-" Dear God he was becoming a softy. "Fine." He nodded his head towards the door. "Let's go."

Carol merrily skipped after him grabbing onto the tails of his lab coat. "Dr. Cox?"

"What?"

"Did you like my Daddy?"

That wasn't a question he'd been expecting. "What?"

"You were always mean to him but he still liked you."

"I wasn't always mean to-" He stopped himself. "Great, now I'm going to start arguing with another little girl."

"Why'd you always call him by girl's names?"

"Because he acted like a girl."

"Why wouldn't you ever hug him?"

"Because I'm not like that."

"Why not?"

"You're a little too young to understand this."

"Mommy said it was 'cause you can't walk. But you can walk."

Perry stopped and raised an eyebrow at the child. "What?"

"Mommy said you was-" Carol stopped and thought about it for a second. "Crippled. I know crippled means you can't walk but you can so-"

"It's a different kind of crippled."

"What?"

"Some people aren't good at… expressing what they're… feeling. It's called being emotionally crippled."

"Oh." Carol noted that they were walking towards her mother's office. "You're taking me to Mommy?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I don't think I can deal with playing 20 Million Questions with you today." Perry knocked on the door and waited a few moments before Elliot opened it. He picked up the girl and held her up. "Delivery."

"Carol? Why aren't you in daycare?"

"I don't wanna."

"I doubt you want your child being looked after by Sleeping Beauty. I went down there and the woman was out like a light. Plus your daughter here usually breaks out of daycare halfway through the day and wanders the halls."

Elliot snatched her daughter from Perry and placed her on the ground. She leaned down to her level and pointed a finger at her. "You are in so much trouble when we get home."

"You know Barbie it wasn't exactly her fault she didn't want to be there. You know the other kids were picking on her right?"

"I said something to Patty a couple of weeks ago and she said she'd put a stop to it. Especially after the whole peanut butter thing."

Carol clutched to her mother's lab coat and looked at Perry with sad eyes. "They put it in my hair."

"I'd love to stay and chit chat but I have to go meet with some pharmaceutical company rep in an hour and I have to pretend to give a crap about what they have to say about their overpriced drugs."

"Bye Dr. Cox!" She'd done a complete about face and was waving at the doctor and smiling as he headed back down the hallway.

Unfortunately Perry's day was about to get worse as the elevator doors opened. "Oh dear God."

"Oh hey Per-Per." Jordan wasn't even smiling maliciously anymore when she saw him. That was probably because she was so Botoxed up these days that her face would probably crack into several thousand pieces if she did.

He stepped into the elevator and pressed the button for the next floor. "I sent the check two weeks ago. Is it my fault you burn through the cash by doing who knows what to your body?"

"You haven't seen the kids in over a month. Jenny's starting to get upset and Jack is starting to not care, not to mention I'm getting sick of dealing with the kids."

The doors opened for the next floor and Perry tried to make it to his office without talking to his ex-wife.

"Perry! I'm talking to you!"

"And I'm NAWT listening. Goodbye." He went to slam the door in her face but her arm caught the door. "I'll take the kids this weekend! Now will you go? I have a mountain of garbage to sort through."

"Then why were you going to a stroll with DJ's kid?"

"She was in my office when I got here. I was trying to get to go back to daycare and when that didn't work I dropped her off in Barbie's office."

"You know I find it funny you're spending more time with someone else's kid than your own."

"Damn it! I can't help it! Every time the girl sees me she tries to tackle me! I don't get it!"

"Like father like daughter." Jordan crossed her arms when Perry gave her a glare that would send most running. "It's pretty much been imprinted in the girl's brain since she was born that you were like a father to JD."

"Maybe somewhere in Newbie's twisted mind."

"Did it cross your mind that she's trying to replace her dad with you?"

"A lot of things have crossed my mind lately like: Why did I hire Hooch back for the third time? Why does Hugh Jackman have all of the awards? Why did I give away a three thousand dollar bottle of Johnny Walker Blue for nothing? But not ONCE did-"

"Wait a minute- you gave away a three thousand dollar bottle of Scotch? You're kidding."

"Yeah well, since the funeral I haven't been drinking that much." Perry finally opened up a folder and started looking over it's contents. "And Carol looking at me like a father figure is ludicrous because I'm pretty much the exact opposite of Newbie."

Jordan just rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I'll drop the kids off Friday evening. Jack has a baseball game-"

"I was planning on going anyway."

"Yeah right."

Perry pointed to a wall calendar hanging right behind him. Sure enough that Friday had JACK'S GAME written in big red letters. "As long as nothing goes wrong I should be there at least halfway through the game. Though now that I said that, all hell will probably break loose- thank you so much Jordan."

"We'll see you at the game… If you make it."

**Later that week…**

7:14… The game would start at 7:30 and it looked like Perry was going to make it to the game on time which was a miracle. At least Jack would be happy to see him… he hoped.

He just needed to stop by the video store and get a few movies for the kids to watch over weekend. Jordan had gotten the DVD collection when they finally called it quits. Jennifer was still into all that girly stuff so he ended up picking her up a couple of princess movies and Jack had been into G.I. Joe so a couple of those…

7:25… He'd miss the first inning or two but he'd see most of the game.

As he got out his keys Perry could hear the sound of children laughing. Only this wasn't the typical "yay we're having fun" laughter, this was the "we're up to no good" laughter. He ignored it until he heard the sound of a dog- more like a puppy yelping in pain.

"How long do you think before it passes out?"

"I don't know."

Perry tossed the movie's into the car and walked around the corner of the building to a slightly horrific sight.

A Golden Retriever puppy was being hung from a tree branch by it's collar while three boys, probably all around 12 or 13, stood around looking at it and laughing. The puppy was yelping up a storm but it's sound came out strangled by the force of the collar around it. One of the kids then grabbed the dog and swung a few times.

"What the hell are you kids doing?"

At the sound of an adult's voice all three boys took off down the street leaving the poor animal still hanging. By this point the animal had gone limp and Perry rushed over to unhook the leash and collar. The puppy's eyes slightly opened and it let out a whimper which let him know it was still alive.

Perry walked into the video store and asked for the nearest veterinarian. Turns out it was right across the street from the park where Jack was playing which was only a ten minute drive away.

8:05… He wasn't sure if he was going to make the game but he had to make sure the dog was alright. Luckily they were taken right in when he got there due to the emergency situation.

As far as they could tell there was little damage to the puppy and as it turned out the poor thing didn't have a chip in it which meant it had no owner. The dog was given its shots as Perry watched. The puppy didn't take it's eyes off him and every time he went to pet the thing it went nuts with it's tail wagging.

"So what's going to happen to it?"

"He'll be put up for adoption and if after two weeks no one adopts him then he'll be put down."

"Two weeks that's it?"

"The shelter is filling up quickly these days."

Perry didn't know why he felt bad for the poor beast. It was only a puppy and it was likely someone was going to adopt the thing with as sweet as it was. "You know what? My kids would probably love a dog."

As if the dog had understood him, he hopped up on the table and barked while wagging his tail.

"Fantastic." The vet said. "Looks like he likes you already." He left he room and came back with some paperwork. "Just fill these out and you can take him home."

Perry rolled his eyes as he was handed the stack of paper. As if he didn't have enough of this to do. He laid the papers on the table next to the dog while he filled them out. The dog kept trying to nuzzle his hand in order to be petted. "In a minute-" He looked up. "I'm losing it, I'm talking to the stupid thing already."

After filling out the paperwork he had to go back and think of the name for the dog. The thing had stood there staring at him after he had told it to wait while he filled out the paperwork. "Good boy." He patted the dog on the head causing the dog to once again go nuts while it licked his hand. "You just love all the attention I'm giving you huh?" He thought about it momentarily… No that would be too sentimental, which was something Perry Cox was not.

"What the hell." He scribbled a name down on the paper and handed it to the secretary at the desk.

"That's kind of an odd name for a dog."

"Who cares?"

Perry had no idea that when you adopted a dog they made sure you took care of it. He was given a few days worth of dog food, a new blue collar and a leash.

8:30… Shit. The game was almost over probably by this point.

He made his way across the street with the dog by his side. When the made it across he could tell that the game was just entering the 9th inning. Perry made his way to the bleachers and spotted Jordan and Jennifer.

"Better late than never." Jordan sneered.

"Excuse me but I did something good today." He motioned to the puppy that was whining and cowering behind him.

Jennifer's eyes went wide as she jumped down from the bleachers. "You got a dog? Thank you Daddy!" She started petting the puppy which had rolled over onto it's back to let her scratch it's belly.

"You got the kid's a dog?"

"When I was at the movies there were some kids hanging it from a tree."

"You saved a dog's life? You're kidding me. And I almost forgot you've almost stopped drinking. Who are you and what did you do with my ex-husband?"

Perry didn't answer as he noticed his son stepping up to the plate. "Come on Jacky!" The boy turned to see Perry sitting in the bleachers. He rolled his eyes before turning his attention back to the game. Two strikes with a runner on second, Perry saw that the game was tied and this would definitely win it if Jack could just hit the ball.

And he did, a homerun which ended the game with a score of 7 to 5. After the team celebrated and shook hands with the other team Jack made his way over to his family. "I didn't think you'd show up."

"Well I did and I come bearing a gift." Perry pointed Jennifer who was cuddling with the puppy.

"You got a dog!" Jack dropped his glove and ran over to his sister. "You've seen it enough give it to me."

"Be careful Jack the thing almost died today."

"Did you name it yet?"

"Yeah his name is-" Perry stopped as he looked at Jordan. "Hey you guys want ice cream?"

"Sure!"

Jordan snatched the papers out of Perry's pocket and found the information she needed before he could snatch them back. "Newbie huh? Oh Per you've really gone soft."

"The dog acts just like him. He's needy, eager to please me and is happy with whatever tiny show of affection I throw his way. It's a perfect name."

"Uh huh… I'll be by Sunday to pick the kids up. And the dog isn't coming home with them."

"WHAT?"

"You're stuck with him Perry, you should've thought about that BEFORE you got him."

Perry snarled as Jordan walked towards her car. He now had to figure out how he was going to take care of a puppy while he worked.

-b-b-b-b-b-b

- Also as a side note: We'll be seeing a hell of a lot more of Carol so I hope she comes off as cutesy enough for ya. 

-RunWonderlandRun- I'm glad to see I'm doing something somewhat original here. I don't actually recall any "born again" fics either.

45214, KHwhitelion and Graffit2DMyHeat – I'm sorry I made you all sad. It just pushed to write the next chapter and hope that it would cheer you up a little bit.


End file.
